Reunion
Reunion is an animated short released on November 2, 2018 during BlizzCon 2018. The short focuses on McCree and the new Hero Ashe. McCree starts off in the Route 66 Diner, enjoying himself and eating some pie when a train crashes just outside. He heads outside and finds Ashe and the Deadlock Gang obtaining the items from their new 'score'. McCree asks for one of the crates, which makes Ashe curious. She asks him what it is, and he responds with "that's none of your business" with pisses her off, so they head into a showdown. McCree ends up winning and taking down the Deadlock Gang, and proceeds to open the crate. it opens and out come an A.I. called Echo (in no way related to Athena). the short ends with McCree riding off on Ashe's cycle. Video Transcript (Opens to McCree eating in a diner a train passes overhead and an explosion is heard as the train crashes McCree tosses a coin onto the table before grabbing his things and heading outside) (Cut to members of the Deadlock Rebels collecting various things from the wreckage) (cut to another Deadlock member (Zeke) looking at a sash of grenades) McCree:*clears throat* (Zeke runs quickly after turning around to see McCree dropping the grenades). Zeke:Ashe ASHE! we got trouble (points towards McCree and Ashe turns around to see him). Ashe:(removes her bandanna)Jesse McCree been awhile you promised you'd write McCree:well Ashe (lights cigar) I've been kinda busy Ashe:we've been busy ourselves so its awful convenient you showing up today McCree:yeah you've never been one to shy away from a good tip Ashe:hey we worked hard for this score you'd best move on now McCree:all i want is that crate (points to crate) everything else is yours Ashe:this crate? B.o.b (B.o.b opens the crate Ashe and B.o.b both look at whats inside) Ashe:well well now you got my attention what is it? McCree:thats none of your business Ashe:(jumps off of cart) the way i see it now it's very much our business McCree:it doesnt always have to be this way Ashe Ashe:apparently it does (Ashe McCree B.o.b P.T. Terran Zeke and Bars wait for the clock to hit 12pm). (clock hits 12pm) (McCree fires his peacekeeper hitting Zeke causing him to fall over on Ashe) Ashe:come on!(shrugs off a knocked out Zeke) (McCree then tosses a flashbang at Ashe and B.o.b) (McCree fires a shot that hits a rope causing it to wrap around Terran's ankle) Terran:woah! (the rope hoists him up high as metal tubes collapse onto P.T.) (Bars looks for McCree on his rifle scope as Terran moves back in forth in front of him) Terran:(to Bars) don't shoot! (Bars spots McCree on his rifle scope as McCree fires a shot at him) Bars:(gets hit by McCree's bullet)*yells in pain as he falls to the ground* (Ashe attempts to fire shots at McCree but they are blocked by a rockslide McCree then attempts to fire shots at Ashe only for B.o.b to block them with the Route 66 sign) Ashe:*groans in frustration* B.O.B! (hits B.o.b in the back with her rifle's barrel) do somethin'! (B.o.b drives the Route 66 sign into the ground adjusts his hat then activates his arm cannons causing McCree to retreat behind a rock) McCree:(to himself) looks like B.o.b got himself some upgrades Ashe:(to Zeke) smoke him out of there! (Bars gets back up causing McCree to quickly point his gun at him and shoot him) Ashe:last chance McCree!(fires shot at the rock McCree is behind) toss out your weapon! McCree:(notices the grenade sash Zeke dropped earlier) alright Ashe! hear it comes! (McCree throws the grenade sash out) Ashe:OH SHOOT! (McCree shoots the grenades causing a massive explosion McCree then puts his peacekeeper away) Ashe:(wakes up and notices her hands tied and Bars P.T. Zeke and Terran are unconscious on the cart while B.o.b's parts excluding his head are also present) what the? McCree! McCree:(puts B.o.b's head on the cart) sorry about that B.o.b no hard feelings? Ashe:McCree HEY untie me McCree! McCree:(activates the cart) say hi to the gang for me Ashe:(as the cart drives away)I am talking to you I will not be ignored I'm gonna rebuild B.o.b and have him rip off your other arm MCCREE! (McCree opens the crate and inserts a chip of some kind causing it to activate Echos face then projects) Echo:hey there cowboy McCree:(takes off his hat) welcome back partner (helps Echo out of the crate) Echo:(looks around) how long have I been gone? McCree:far too long (Echo then notices McCree's arm) Echo:what happened? McCree:(chuckles)Well thats a story for another time i got a call their getting the band back together they want me but really they need you Echo:Jesse what are you going to do? McCree:I got some busness to attend to (McCree gets on Ashe's bike) say hi to the monkey for me Echo:monkey? McCree:scientist whatever (drives off) Images Trivia *Matthew Mercer recorded the lines for this animated short in 2017.Meet The Voice Of McCree: Matt Mercer | Emongg References Category:Animated Shorts